


The Return Of The Depression Kitty

by NiamhM101



Category: Big Mouth (Cartoon)
Genre: If others are mentioned I will add them, might be triggering be careful, references to self harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 16:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18479797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiamhM101/pseuds/NiamhM101
Summary: The Depression Kitty is back, and this time it’s worse than before. Even with Matthew and Connie’s help Jessi feels stuck.Can she ever get out from under the cat’s grip??





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll be honest, this is a mess. T/W for self harm

Jessi didn’t have the best life, she knew that, but after everything that happened with her parents’ divorce and all the bad shit she did with Connie she thought it was all over.

Andrew had a very big public apology to everyone about the Valentines Day incident, Matthew had been the best friend she never knew she needed, Cantor Dina became less unbearable as time went on.

Therapy had helped a lot, there had been some dark times but Jessi had powered through with help from the ones who cared about her.

She had tried to put all the bad feelings behind her, shoving that depression deep down in her heart and right into the back of her mind.

But a certain someone had other plans.

...........

The day it all started was when she had the very sudden urge to stay in bed.

Connie was already up, standing there and waiting with slight impatience.

“Come on, baby, we gotta move!”

“I don’t want to,” Jessi mumbled in reply.

“Are you feeling okay?”

“Not really....”

With a small, short and suspicious hum the long haired furry beast reached over and took her girl’s temperature.

“Jessi bear, you’re not sick.”

“Emotionally I’m not okay.”

Connie was both worried and suspicious. She didn’t know what was wrong, yet anyway.

Then she could hear it: the sound of purring.

“Maybe you should go lie in the living room, with something on the TV you don’t have to watch.”

“That motherfucker.”

“What’s wrong, Connie?” Kitty purred. “Aren’t you glad to hear me?”

“I’d rather see you, so I know where to hit your little Fruit Loop ass.”

A small chuckle. “Might as well, but stay quiet. She’s sleeping.”

Connie looked to the bed, and saw Jessi was indeed asleep once more. She decided to deal with that problem once the current one was dealt with.

Kitty appeared, and Connie tried not to laugh, because instead of the huge purple cat she had fought to get her girl back home safe she was facing a small regular sized cat.

“Why the fuck are you that size?” Connie hissed, now unable to hold in her amusement.

“A small side affect to coming over here,” Kitty replied.

“Yeah that’s right, why are you here in the first place?”

“We both know why, to help Jessi through this.”

Connie could feel her anger rise. “She’s just fine with me, and you’re only going to make it worse.”

“At least I know what I’m doing.”

“We both know what you’re going to make her do, I spent countless hours talking her out of it. You won’t push her down that way.”

Kitty chuckled. “How exactly are you going to stop me?”

No answer.

“Exactly, you can’t.”


	2. Chapter 2

While Connie was slightly shaken by the incident Jessi didn’t seem all that affected. Either she was too tired, couldn’t be bothered or secretly did know and wasn’t in the mood to talk about it.

The truth was, the redhead did recognise Kitty’s voice. She gave in once to the urge to sleep in but later when she was finally in school she told Matthew she had to tell him something.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know who else to tell this to.”

“Honey, what is it? You’re shaking, did something happen?” Matthew asked.

“I-I think my depression’s coming back, and it’s worse, and I’m really scared because I can’t go down that path again and.....”

As she started to cry her bestie pulled her close to him.

“It’s okay, I’ll be here for you. Just remember to find me whenever you feel like that.”

“Kitty came into my room last night,” she whispered.

Matthew had known the Depression Kitty for a short period of time when he was cyber bullied, but she stopped coming by when he started to get better with people.

However, Jessi had confided in him about what happened when she first met Kitty and how she tried to keep her trapped in the Depression Ward.

If that evil cat tried to make her do something to herself, just like she did to Matthew, Jessi might not be strong enough to fend her off.

“She’s not going to take you back or make you do anything to yourself. I know first hand what she’s capable of,” Matthew said in a hushed tone.

“I’m so scared,” she whimpered.

“Have you told Connie?”

“No.....maybe I should.”

“Talk to her tonight and see if she saw her too, text me if you think anything bad or Kitty speaks to you again. I’m not letting her take you.”

Jessi nodded. “Okay.”

For the rest of the day she strongly resisted the urge to ignore everything that was happening in class.

“It doesn’t matter anyway, we can lay off for a day. Or several,” Kitty purred in her ear.

“How about you lay off, pussy?” Connie barked.

“Oh, Connie, baby. You know I don’t leave that easily.”

“Listen to me, little shit. I fucked up with this girl but I’m not gonna do it again and I won’t let you destroy her life.”

“You know I will, eventually.”

With a small chuckle, Kitty was gone once more, and Jessi could’ve sworn she heard her Hormone Monstress crying.


	3. Chapter 3

Later that night, Jessi got into a fight with her mom.

“I can go stay with one of my friends, but there is no way in hell I would go with you and Cantor Dina to this stupid vacation spot!”

“It’s for two days, on a weekend!”

“So now you want to fuck your girlfriend outside from home, good for you!”

“Hey! You don’t get to speak to me like that!”

“You don’t even listen to me half the time anyway!”

“Go to your room!”

“Fine!”

“Fine!”

With that Jessi had stormed upstairs and slammed the door of her bedroom.

Connie was already there, waiting. “That sounded rough, sugarplum.”

The short redhead sighed. “I know, I’m sorry you had to hear that.”

“It’s okay.”

“But is it really?” Kitty purrs. “Don’t you wish you could take it back?”

“Shut up!” Connie snapped instantly.

“Doesn’t it fill you with guilt? Makes your heart start to ache?”

Jessi held her hands to her ears. “Go away!”

“You won’t push me aside for long.”

But she left, thank goodness for that.

“I’m sorry, baby. I’m letting you down here by not fending off that motherfucker,” Connie said, falling back onto the bed.

Jessi sighed and lay down beside her. “It’s not your fault, but these next few days are gonna be pretty rough until we can get rid of her.”

“Yeah, just a few days. If you let her win it’ll only get worse. Fight back, get through it, she’ll move on.”

“Move on to someone else?”

Connie hesitated, before saying “yes”.

Jessi sat up. “So nothing gets better!? She never gets fired!?”

“What exactly do you think we can do!?” 

“Something different, Connie! She went after Matthew and now she’s coming after me! She’ll keep going after people who might not be strong enough to overpower her!”

“Wait wait wait wait. Sugar, what are you saying?”

“I’m saying, let’s drive Kitty out. Build a case and present it.”

Connie sat up. “Are you serious?”

Jessi nodded. “Deadly.”

“Well, okay then. Let’s do it.”


	4. Chapter 4

Over the next few days, Connie and Jessi worked together with Matthew in tow to build their case against the Depression Kitty.

It was surprisingly easy to get recordings of the evil cat telling her latest victim the various things to do to herself.

“Yep, she’s said all that to me,” Matthew confirmed when the three of them listened over it again.

“Did you get everything from the other kids she targeted?” Connie asked him.

He nodded in agreement. “They only agreed to do it so I would shut up and fuck off.”

“Still.....we got it!”

“Yeah we did!”

Both of them high-fived, while Jessi stayed very quiet.

“What’s up, honey?” Matthew asked her.

“I don’t think it’s enough,” she replied.

Connie scoffed. “How could it not be enough?”

“Well, no one ever gave in to the worst things Kitty has told them to do.”

“No! No no no!” 

Yep, Matthew was super quick to shut that down instantly.

“Baby, we can’t let you do that!” Connie argued.

“I’m not doing it because I want to! I’m doing it so we can get her sent down,” Jessi exclaimed.

Matthew grabbed her by the shoulders. “Jessi, this is dangerous, this is wrong, this is stupid to do!”

“It’s not going to be deep and not on my wrist, I’ve thought this through!”

He turned to Connie. “You can’t seriously be okay with this!”

She sighed. “It’s not my first choice, and it’s risky, but I’m not going to try to stop you. Mostly because you wouldn’t listen anyway.”

Jessi smiled sadly. “Thank you.”

Matthew huffed, but he still gave her a hug. “Promise you’ll be okay?”

She nodded. “I promise.”

He was seriously trying not to cry. “Okay, on you go, before I start getting emotional.”

Jessi rolled her eyes with that same sad smile. “We can’t have that.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> T/W, just in case. Apologies in advance

When it came down to actually doing it, Jessi was kind of scared.

It wasn’t even on the side of her arm she was supposed to do it but she knew it would hurt like a motherfucker.

“Do it, Jessi,” Kitty purred, striding along the bathroom floor.

“Isn’t it going to hurt?” the redhead asked.

“A little bit, but you’ll like it when you try it.”

“You’re making this sound like drugs.”

The purple menace chuckled, carefully climbing up to sit on Jessi’s shoulders.

“It could be highly addictive, for sure. Just give it a try.”

Jessi bit her lip, and just decided ‘fuck it’.

It did hurt worse than hell and fire.

She had to strongly resist the ultimate urge to scream.

Kitty was laughing when it was over, and Jessi had curled herself into a ball on the floor.

“That’s my girl.” And the cat vanished.

Connie and Matthew came rushing in seconds later.

“You were so brave, baby. She’s never going to hurt you again, I promise,” the long haired redhead said gently, while Jessi held onto her and cried.

“This might hurt a little,” Matthew added, while tending to her cut.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Jessi kept repeating over and over again.

...........

It had been a terrible night, but it was all over for Kitty in a matter of minutes.

Connie had taken the case right to the big bosses of the depression ward, who had their worker fired immediately.

Jessi was able to get better, and never harmed herself again.

She now hates the colour purple, though, as well as cats.


End file.
